This invention relates to toilets for household pets and more particularly relates to a flush toilet for use by domestic pets such as cats and dogs.
One problem of raising household pets is the disposal of their excrements. Litter boxes are commonly used as toilet facilities for domestic pets particularly for cats. The litter box is filled with absorbent granules or sand which serve to absorb the urine and the fluid matters in the feces and to provide covering over these excrements to reduce their foul smell from permeating the indoor atmosphere as well as to conceal their sight. The absorbent granule or sand saturated with feces and urine must be disposed of and the litter box is cleaned and refilled with fresh granules or sand frequently in order to maintain the sanitary condition of litter box and the indoor atmosphere. The maintenance of such toilet facility is problematic since the absorbent granules or sand does not eliminate the smell of the feces and urine so that the foul smell of the feces and urine excrements often permeates and contaminates the indoor air throughout the entire house. Furthermore, the chore of disposing the feces and urine saturated absorbent granules or sand is rather unpleasant and troublesome to carry out.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an accessory which may be incorporated in a conventional flush toilet such that it may be used by the domestic pets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flush toilet which may be used by domestic pets of various sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an accessory having a simple construction and may be incorporated conveniently in a conventional flush toilet for use by domestic pets.